Tortall Prep
by xxMistyStarxx
Summary: Alanna is destines for bigger and better things. She doesn't want to attend Tortall Prep just to be a lady, she wants to make a difference!


Disclaimer: Alanna and all related characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I'm just taking them for a play in my school playground.

"That is my decision. We need not discuss it," said the man at the desk. He had already placed the letter on his desk and had resumed looking at a book. His two children lef the room closing the door behind them.  
"He doesn't care what we want" the boy muttered "he doesn't even want us around!"  
"We already knew that", replied the girl. "The only thing he cares about are his books."  
The boy hit the wall. "I don't want to join the fencing team! I want to be a great scientist! I want to heal and walk with the gods-"  
"Do you think I want to be a proper lady!?" He sister asked.  
"Walk slowly Alanna," she said primly. "Sit still, Alanna." Sholder's back Alanna. As if thats all I can do with myself!" she paced the floor.

"There has to be a solution"  
The boy watched the girl. Thom and Alanna Trebond were twins, both with bright red hair and deep purple eyes. The only difference between them was their hair length. If they both dressed the same, in face and body shape, they would have looked exactly alike.  
"Face it," Thom told Alanna. "Tomorrow we both leave for Tortall Prep, I'll join the fencing and equestrian team and you'll learn to be a lady. That's it"  
"Why do you get to have all the fun?" She complained. "I'll have to learn sewing and dancing. You'll study fencing.."  
"Do you think I enjoy that stuff?!" He shouted. "I hate falling down and whacking things! You're the one who likes it, not me!"  
She laughed "You should have been Alanna Trebond. They encourage girls to learn healing-" The thought hit her suddenly and she gasped. "Thats it!"  
From the look on his sister's face, Thom knew that she was plotting another one of her hairbrained schemes.  
"What's it" He asked slowly.  
Alanna quickly checked the hallway for maids. "Tomorrow he'll both give us letters to give to the princible of Tortall Prep. You can forge his writing and write new letters saying that we're twin boys. That way i can join the fencing and equestrian team and you can learn healing and science."  
"Thats crazy talk! What about you hair? You wont be able to go swimming naked. And what will happen when you start to turn into a woman? You know with a chest and-"  
"I'll cut my hair! And the rest.. Well I'll deal with that when it happens"  
"What about Coram and Maude? The've lived wih us for almost forever and can always tell us apart. They know we aren't twin boys."  
Alanna looked down and bit nail thoughtfully. "I'll tell Coram that we'll work magic on him if he does anything." She said finally. "You know how much he loathes magic-that should shut him up. And Maude, maybe we can talk to her."  
Thom looked up at her hopefully. "Do you really think we can pull this off?"  
"If you don't chicken out!" She laughed despite her growing anticipation.  
"What about Dad?"  
Alanna shook her head "Once we leave he'll forget all about us." She looked at her brother "Don't you want to be a scientist bad enough? It means years of studding and practice. Do you have the guts and patience for it?"  
Thom straightened his jeans, his eyes cold "Just show me the way!"  
Alanna smiled and nodded "Let's find Maude".

Maude, the village scientist, listened to the twins and said nothing

Maude, the village scientist, listened to the twins and said nothing. Once Alanna had finished the woman turned and stared out the door for long moments. After a short time she turned to the twins again. They didn't realise it but Maude was in a tough situation. She has taught them all that she knew, but they were capable of learning so much more and there were no other teachers close by. Thom wanted to learn everything he possibly could from his "gift", but he disliked working with people. Alanna on the other hand was afraid of her "gift". She had to be tricked and bribed into using her magic.

Maude shook her head "I cannot make such a choice without help. I must try and see. I must try to scry in the fire." Thom frowned "I thought you couldn't do that. I thought you could only heal and stuff". Maude wiped her face, and paused to look and Thom. She said quietly "Never mind what I can and can't do! Alanna bring wood. Thom bring vervain. I need to light a fire". The twins jumped up from their sitting position to do as she asked. Alanna returned first and lay the logs in the hearth, Thom followed quickly and placed the vervain on the already burning fire. Maude knelt down before the fire and motioned for the twins to join her, she shook slightly. Maude knew that those who tried to use magic that had not been given to them by the gods often died in unfortunate ways, but knowing this was important she sent a silent prayer to the mother goddess and stared into the fire. Her mouth moved forming silent words as power from her and the twins flowed into the fire. Green for Maude and a rich purple for the twins.

A sharp pain shot up Alanna's arm and she bit her lip. She saw that Thom was squirming slightly but quickly returned her gaze to the fire. Slowly an image began to form in the fire. That's impossible! Alanna thought. I didn't cast the spell, Maude did. I'm not meant to see anything. Ignoring all laws of magic Alanna had be taught an image of a black city began to grow and fill the fire. Its stones shone as brightly as jewels, reflecting the bright sunlight that surrounded it. Alanna leant forward for a better look, her eyes widening as the image grew more vivid with each passing moment. Despite the beauty of that place, it sent shivers down Alanna's spine and try as she may, Alanna could not draw her eyes away. She slowly reached her hand out to touch..

Maude let go of the twin's hands and the image vanished. Alanna blinked a few times to clear her eyes. She had never been so confused in her life. Where was that place? And why had she seen it in the fire? Maude stood up slowly and walked over to the table. "I have seen many things. And I understand few of them.."

"Did you see the city" Alanna asked eagerly.

"You saw something? How" Thom wanted to know.

Alanna turned away and snapped "No! I saw nothing".

Thom turned to Maude deflated, "well?"

The old woman sighed "Very well, tomorrow you will travel to Tortall Prep, not as brother and sister but as twin boys."


End file.
